


J'ai Encore Rêvé d'Elle

by Clarounette



Series: Tristan et Sophie, ou l'amour au quotidien [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Ficothèque Ardente, Nuit du Lemon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour en savoir plus sur comment tout a commencé entre Tristan et Sophie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J'ai Encore Rêvé d'Elle

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le challenge La Nuit du Lemon organisé par la [Ficothèque Ardente](http://www.ficothequeardente.com/).

Tristan se réveilla la tête dans l'oreiller, une fragrance fleurie lui emplissant les narines.

 

_Ses cheveux aux reflets de feu s'étalaient en éventail sur le satin blanc. De sa bouche entr'ouverte s'échappaient des gémissements de plaisir qui le faisaient frissonner. Envoûté, il dévorait sa chair tendre à coup de baisers passionnés._

Il grogna faiblement. Même ses cordes vocales avaient décidé de l'abandonner aujourd'hui. Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un camion, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à émerger.

 

Une partie de lui, pourtant, était parfaitement réveillée. L'image qui était née de cette odeur délicate – dont il ne connaissait pas la provenance, d'ailleurs – avait éveillé ses sens. Cette femme pulpeuse, désirable, il la connaissait bien. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'émoustillait à ce point.

 

Désireux de soulager un peu la tension qui tourmentait ses entrailles, il se frotta contre les draps en ondulant le bassin.

 

_Elle le chevauchait avec vigueur, ses larges hanches pesant sur son pelvis, et il aimait ça. Il aimait savoir qu'elle le dominait de toute sa masse. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses bourrelets, et il voulait avoir plus d'elle, toujours plus. Il voulait qu'elle l'enveloppe. Il rêvait de plonger dans son corps tout entier, plutôt que de n'y faire pénétrer qu'une infime partie de lui._

Ce matin, son imagination semblait terriblement alerte. S'il avait souvent développé des scénarios de ce type à des fins purement masturbatoires, cela n'avait jamais été aussi fort, aussi détaillé.

 

Cela faisait longtemps déjà qu'il convoitait Sophie. Ils se croisaient dans les restaurants et les bars au rez-de-chaussée de leur immeuble de bureaux. Ils travaillaient pour deux entreprises différentes, ce qui limitait leurs rencontres.

 

Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçue. Ses collègues avaient opté pour le Japonais près des ascenseurs, et Sophie y était assise avec un groupe d'amies, en pleine discussion. Il ne l'avait pas vue tout de suite, occupé qu'il était à déguster ses sushis et à discuter dossiers et réclamations. Mais quand elle avait ri, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se retourner. La tête rejetée en arrière, elle s'esclaffait sans se poser de questions, ignorant les regards réprobateurs des autres convives du restaurant. Pendant qu'il la dévisageait, ses yeux gris s'étaient posés sur lui, et il y avait lu tant de force et de caractère qu'il avait été immédiatement séduit. Le fait que ses courbes plantureuses l'enthousiasment autant n'était qu'un bonus avantageux.

 

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il avait appris son prénom, au détour d'une conversation fort bruyante.

Depuis, elle hantait ses rêves, de jour comme de nuit. Elle était la beauté incarnée, généreuse et sauvage, libérée de toute contrainte. Et il ne l'en désirait que plus.

 

Mais il n'avait jamais encore osé l'aborder. Ses fantasmes restaient des fantasmes. Des rêves à peine esquissés, qui promettaient beaucoup mais offraient si peu.

 

Il glissa sa main sous son ventre et saisit fermement son érection.

 

_Ses lèvres l'enserraient dans une étreinte inéluctable, et de la langue elle le caressait avec douceur. Le contraste faisait naître des papillons dans son estomac. Il plongea ses mains dans sa chevelure flamboyante. L'encouragement la fit redoubler d'efforts, et bientôt il ne fut plus capable de discerner les sensations diverses qui l'assaillaient. Il n'était plus que volupté._

 

Cela commençait à devenir vraiment gênant. Ses visions s'accompagnaient maintenant de l'impression réelle d'un contact charnel. Un souvenir confus. Le fantôme de doigts parcourant son corps et d'une bouche insatiable. Alors qu'il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleuré Sophie.

 

Il gardait ses distances, afin qu'elle reste un fantasme et qu'il n'ait pas à affronter un refus. C'était peut-être pathétique. Il ne savait plus. C'était comme s'il existait deux Sophie, celle qu'il croisait au travail, volubile et charmante, et celle de ses rêves, sensuelle, pétillante, et qu'elles étaient faites pour ne jamais se rencontrer. Que le monde s'effondrerait sur lui-même si jamais cela arrivait. Matière et anti-matière ; Sophie et anti-Sophie. À la fois si semblables et si différentes, l'une et l'autre à l'opposé du spectre.

 

Les yeux toujours fermés, il se mit sur le dos et accéléra les mouvements de sa main sur son sexe tendu.

 

_De ses yeux gourmands, elle le détaillait de la tête au pied, et son sourire en coin semblait indiquer qu'elle appréciait ce qu'elle voyait. Sa main potelée aux ongles rouges se posa sur son avant-bras. Il se sentit défaillir. Son cœur, dans sa poitrine, battait fort. Il bredouilla « Tristan » quand elle lui demanda son nom._

Il se figea instantanément. Aussi agréable que soit l'image, elle n'avait rien de sexuellement excitant. Ce qui était étrange étant donnée l'activité dans laquelle il s'était engagé.

 

Il ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. Une violente migraine l'avait submergé quand une lumière de fin de matinée avait frappé ses rétines sensibles. Une chape de plomb enserrait son front et des aiguillons de feu torturaient sa nuque, soulevant ses entrailles dans une vague de nausée. Il comprenait mieux son état au réveil : il devait avoir bu copieusement la veille. Mais il n'en avait aucun souvenir.

 

Quoi d'autre avait-il pu oublier ?

 

Quand son mal de tête se fut quelque peu dissipé, il tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir les paupières. Ce fut au prix de gros efforts que ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur un plafond blanc à moulures. Alors qu'il n'avait dans son appartement que des dalles de polystyrène mal ajustées. Les lourds rideaux de velours, la commode en bois sombre, les reproductions de grands peintres sur les murs... Tout lui était inconnu.

 

Il n'était manifestement pas chez lui.

 

_Devant la porte de chez elle, elle lui prit la main et l'invita à entrer sans un mot. L'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité toute la soirée l'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires, mais étrangement, il ne le regrettait pas. Il voulait se laisser porter par les événements, ne plus penser. Le vin noyait ses doutes et réveillait sa fougue. Il se pencha et l'embrassa, son parfum fleuri l'enveloppant délicieusement._

Il se tourna sur sa droite et, sans surprise, elle était là, sa Vénus botticellienne. Son corps souple et nacré reposait entre les draps de satin.

 

Et elle le regardait, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Un sourire de Mona Lisa. Sans un mot, elle se rapprocha et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche, avant de glisser sa main sous le drap et d'empoigner sa virilité d'un geste conquérant.

 

Tout ceci n'était donc pas un rêve. Il était prêt à s'abandonner à elle, à devenir un jouet entre ses doigts. Il voulait la laisser le posséder et faire de lui tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.

 

La Sophie de ses rêves et la Sophie de tous les jours s'étaient rencontrées. Et de deux, elles étaient devenues une. Une femme qui était plus que la somme de ses parties.

 

Et le monde était toujours là.

 

Quand elle l'attira à lui, ce fut avec un plaisir infini qu'il plongea entre ses cuisses. Elle s'ouvrit comme une fleur pour l'accueillir. Dans l'étreinte de ses jambes voluptueuses, il se sentit défaillir.

 

"Sophie..." murmura-t-il à son oreille quand il fut enfoui tout entier en elle.

 

Elle soupira d'aise et l'enveloppa de ses bras joufflus. "Fais-moi du bien, Tristan," gémit-elle.

 

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour le mettre en action. Un premier coup de rein fut suivi rapidement d'un deuxième. Sous lui, Sophie ondulait du bassin, l'accompagnant dans cette danse ancestrale. Elle ponctuait leurs ébats de râles irrésistibles, et d'encouragements.

 

Les plis et replis de sa chair souple et luisante étaient les montagnes et les vallées qu'il voulait explorer, à la recherche du plus précieux des trésors. Ils les parcourraient en toute hâte, laissant l'empreinte de ses doigts comme trace de son passage. Il voulait aposer sa marque sur cette créature de rêve.

 

C'est le moment que Sophie choisit pour lui aggriper les fesses, l'invitant à redoubler d'ardeur. Et il ne se fit pas prier. Il la ferait hurler, s'il en était capable, et cela semblait être le cas.

 

Ses gémissements s'étaient transformés en petits cris qu'il prenait un plaisir infini à faire s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres carmins. Ses yeux gris n'étaient plus que deux fentes humides dans son visage poupin. "Tristan, encore !" réclamait-elle avec insistance. Il était devenu sa marionnette et n'existait plus que pour le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Et il en redemandait.

 

Vaincu, il abandonna les armes et s'épancha dans un grognement.

 

Oubliant aussitôt sa propre jouissance, il concentra son attention sur le bouton de rose qui fleurissait entre les larges cuisses de Sophie, pourpre et gorgé de sève. Bientôt, elle se mit à trembloter, son orgasme imminent. Il ne faiblit pas et, d'un dernier effleurement du pouce, il l'envoya par delà les étoiles. Elle se raidit sous lui, tandis qu'un hululement d'extase surgissait de sa gorge. Puis elle se tut.

 

Son ample poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration essoufflée. Hypnotisé, il regardait ses mamelles monter et descendre, monter et descendre, et sentit son désir se réveiller à nouveau. Il se réjouit qu'elle eut des formes si généreuses. Il savait déjà qu'il lui faudrait toujours plus d'elle. Toujours plus de ses courbes. Toujours plus de ses baisers et de ses caresses. Il fallait au moins ça pour étancher sa soif de Sophie.

 

Le souffle toujours court, elle rit, ses dents blanches contrastant contre le rouge profond de ses lèvres maquillées. "Eh ben, mon bonhomme ! T'en as, de l'énergie. Laisse-moi juste cinq minutes." Puis, dans un élan de tendresse, elle lui sourit en posant la main contre sa joue.

 

Il posa sa propre main sur la sienne, se tourna et embrassa le creux de sa paume sans la quitter des yeux. Elle était magnifique après l'amour, détendue et la peau enflammée, ses cheveux de feu étalés sur l'oreiller.

 

"Ma Vénus botticellienne," susurra-t-il avec passion.

 

Elle rougit de contentement avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Il lui abandonna les rênes de leurs ébats et se laissa transporter pour les heures qui suivirent.

 

Et les années à venir.


End file.
